1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat hull design and configuration and particularly one which utilizes forward movement of the boat to direct and trap water and air under the hull, producing lift, which in turn minimizes the energy expenditures necessary to cause the hull to achieve and maintain a planing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The V-shaped hull is, of course, the most widely recognized design for water craft. However, this V shape has many characteristics that could be improved. For instance, it is widely known that the conventional "V" shaped hull design pushes water to the side, in a plow like manner, as the hull is pushed through the water. Thus, in terms of efficiency of energy utilization to move the boat through the water some of the total energy expended is wasted on pushing water to the side. Also, the V-shaped hull design is unstable and is easy to tip to the side which creates problems for passengers on entry and exit from the boat.
In this regard, a number of inventors have attempted to deal with such problems by developing hull designs that theoretically use less energy such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,173; 3,967,571; 3,996,869 and 5,140,930. A major problem also associated with such bi-hull or double keel design is that they still require considerable power to move them forward to a planing posture.
Objects, therefore, of the present invention are: to provide a boat hull which utilizes any type of thrust such as outboard, inboard, or jet power, and which will plane early using less power than is necessary to accomplish the same running position employing conventional "V" shaped or other hulls, including bi-hulls such as shown in the above patents; to provide a boat hull with greater directional stability than is found associated with respect to conventional "V" hull or bi-hull designs; to provide a hull with improved turn control, as well as rapid and controlled stops; to reduce, as compared to a conventional "V" shaped or bi-hull boat hull, the trailing wake left behind the moving hull; to provide a hull that provides a cushioned ride; to provide a hull having more expedient passenger access both on entry and on exit than is associated with a conventional "V" shaped boat hull; and to provide a hull that minimizes spray.